


影子作家(Ghostwriter)

by berthold_friedmann



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Writing As A Form Of Healing, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berthold_friedmann/pseuds/berthold_friedmann
Summary: 瓦里克．特瑟拉最新的小說，《威士忌與玫瑰花》，風靡科克沃！但，誰是費里斯與安德魯？更重要的是，他們是以誰為藍本寫出來的？還有，為什麼特瑟拉先生從來不肯回覆他的粉絲信件？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ghostwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901236) by [ContreParry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContreParry/pseuds/ContreParry), [GoatBazaarofFics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatBazaarofFics/pseuds/GoatBazaarofFics). 

瓦里克手拿著薄薄一捆紙衝進倒吊男酒館，平常微笑的臉上現在皺著眉頭。霍克看看自己的酒杯，往伊莎貝拉的身側擠了一擠。伊莎貝拉回擠了他一下，動作確實比平常用力了些，淡薄的麥酒就這麼晃出了酒杯的邊緣。

「霍克，我們有麻煩了，」瓦里克靠近桌邊時宣布。他把那些紙（是一本裝訂好的書，霍克知道）啪地扔在桌面上。清爽的紙張，乾淨的排版、嶄新的油墨。霍克不知道這東西有什麼問題，但是他對出版事業也所知不多就是了。也許他應該多瞭解一些。他最好的朋友是個作家，還是很有名氣的那一種。

「又有什麼朋友原型小說了嗎，瓦里克？」伊莎貝拉問道，歪著頭去看那本書的標題。她大略掃過，慢慢的唸出那些字，又更慢地、難以置信地重複了一遍標題，然後整個頭往後甩，大笑起來。瓦里克盯著桌上那本書。

「很高興你覺得有趣啊，瑞瓦尼，因為我確實不覺得，」瓦里克嘟囔著。霍克清了清嗓子，伸手推了推那本書，生怕它在瓦里克的注視下會當場自燃。

「所以，某人正在推銷一整本小說標題叫做……『威士忌與玫瑰花』，」霍克慢吞吞地說，「而且這是…第四章。」

「四章了耶！」伊莎貝拉嚷嚷著，又大笑起來。「你已經生了四章羅曼史啊！」

「大家都好飢渴，」瓦里克繼續不高興地嘟囔。「他們根本不滿足啊，而且，該去影界死一死的安卓斯特，他們根本都還沒接吻！」

「一次都沒有？」伊莎貝拉問道，她雙眼放出愉悅的光芒，聲音充滿嘲諷式的同情。「噢，瓦里克，難道慢熱悶燒型的故事不會讓你內褲變緊嗎？」

「可以啊，瑞瓦尼，或者我該寫一個『上城風雲』的外傳，讓貝拉多娜上尉去修道院出家，」瓦里克抱怨。伊莎貝拉往後靠著椅背，露出壞笑，但沒再說什麼。霍克仍然很困惑。他把酒杯放下，拿起書本。

「『費里斯是個單純的人，』」霍克大聲朗讀，「『他每天早晨日出即起。他每個白天在倒吊男酒館工作度過，他的夜晚也是如此。他的閒暇時間要不是消磨在睡覺，就是在不同的傭兵團需要人手的時候去幫忙。費里斯從不去多想明天還會帶來什麼。

然而那個教堂的治療師卻在他的思緒中徘徊，在他心裡糾結，始終不散。那個教堂治療師讓費里斯簡單的生活，他以辛苦工作來維持的簡單生活，變得更複雜了。』」

霍克把書放回桌上。

「又是朋友原型小說吧，瓦里克？我以為『上城風雲』已經夠了，」霍克取笑他，「還有那個『劍與盾』……」

「霍克，我們不是在談『劍與盾』，」瓦里克抱怨，「但這本是不錯，真的不錯。」霍克想，瓦里克怎麼就突然對這本書這麼難過呢？他好像很沮喪呢。甚至他那壯觀的胸毛都看起來十分悲傷，不像平常那麼蓬鬆了。

「那樣不好嗎？」伊莎貝拉問道，「安卓斯特的阿嬤內褲啊，瓦里克，這本寫得好啊！連我這種不信羅曼史鬼話的人都很想繼續看下去！雖然我不會想讓芬里斯拿到這本書。這有點太針對個人了，你不覺得嗎？」

「嗯？」霍克對伊莎貝拉話中提起的東西疑惑起來。芬里斯不是個頂級的讀者（霍克對他的識字課有點鬆懈，他不無罪惡感地想著），但他也忍不住想到底瓦里克對他的朋友寫的衍生作品裡，是私人到什麼地步。朋友原型小說的朋友原型小說？一系列作品衍生自另一系列作品的話又該怎麼稱呼？

伊莎貝拉指著書上的標題。「威士忌與玫瑰花。第四章。這書裡講的是費里斯在科克沃的日常生活。幫客人倒酒、觀察守衛工作、繼續倒酒、無用地想念著一個無名的、有著美麗金髮跟悲傷雙眼的教堂治療師——造物主的屁股啊！瓦里克，你可以隨便說個什麼其他的名字，但我們都知道那個人就是安德斯。」

瓦里克哼哼地回應了一聲，抓起霍克的酒杯喝了。霍克也不抗議。畢竟那酒也不怎麼樣，而且瓦里克是需要來一杯。

「所以，針對私人的意思是說芬里斯，還是指你把芬里斯跟安德斯之間的緊張關係寫成了……愛情？」霍克快速翻過整本書，有些字眼跳出來：金色、笑容、魔法、恐懼、厭惡、痛恨、哀傷——都是瓦里克愛用的強烈字眼。

「仔細看看費里斯的過往：他可不是一個塔文特來的失憶奴隸，所以這不像是瓦里克跟每個人描述的那個我們家壞脾氣的精靈。費里斯是在內瓦拉精靈貧民區的垃圾堆裡長大的，」伊莎貝拉向霍克再次確認。「但是整個心靈的狀態、角色發聲的方式，唉誰知道那些作家是怎麼稱呼的，總之那就是我們的芬里斯。很強烈！我有感覺！瓦里克！連我都有感覺！」她手伸過桌子，把瓦里克手上的酒杯拿過來，狠狠喝了一大口。霍克嘆氣。好吧，至少酒還是有人喝的。

「這是不錯的作品，」瓦里克不情願地承認，「但是……」

「喔！伊莎貝拉！」一個聲音顫動著穿過整個酒館，梅麗兒從門口迅速跑來，加入他們這一桌，她的光腳輕快移步彷彿一路都是跳著的。她坐在伊莎貝拉身邊，手中抓著一疊紙，攥在胸前。

「喔！伊莎貝拉！新章節出來了！瓦里克，它真的好棒啊！」梅麗兒鼓起勇氣說道，她把手上拿的那些紙頭——其實是另一本書，還有點皺——放在桌上。「可憐的費里斯！好可憐好可憐的費里斯！瓦里克，你真的有把我說過關於精靈貧民區的事情聽進去！實在是——」梅麗兒一面抽泣一面擦眼淚——老天爺，真的是眼淚。瓦里克的表情柔和了下來。

「小雛菊，我當然有聽進去了。這就是我做的事，」瓦里克平靜地說，還從外套口袋裡抽了一條乾淨有蕾絲花邊的棉布手帕。「別哭了。」梅麗兒接過手帕，擦乾了眼淚才把手帕還回去。

「可憐的費里斯！孤兒、無家可歸、靠著吃老鼠跟偷來的腐爛水果求生存：這的的確確就發生在科克沃啊，」梅麗兒解釋。「還有你寫他怎麼說出這些事情的方法：那麼平淡、那麼隨意：這也是精靈區裡很多人的樣子。費里斯對這一切都這麼麻木，他根本不相信能有什麼改變——所以他才對那個治療師念念不忘，對不對！」梅麗兒說著都喘了，抓著伊莎貝拉的手，抓得太緊，指關節都泛白了。

「當費里斯覺得不可能的時候，那個教堂治療師想要嘗試改變，所以他嫉妒他——喔！伊莎貝拉！這該怎麼解開呢？」梅麗兒大聲感嘆。「費里斯會明白自己的感覺嗎？」

「我們只好等到下一章出來才知道了，小貓咪。」伊莎貝拉溫柔地說。「現在不要再跟我劇透了，我要來讀這個最新章節了啊。這本我先拿走了，霍克。」伊莎貝拉把瓦里克帶來的那一本拿起來，馬上開始津津有味的閱讀。瓦里克嘆了一口氣。

「它就變得這麼暢銷。搞不好是我最暢銷的。」瓦里克偷笑，「我從來就不擅長寫羅曼史。」

「是沒錯，也許你只是剛好抓對時機了，」霍克小心翼翼的暗示。「被靈感擊中了還是怎樣？」

「努力的工作跟練習才能造就作家啊，霍克。是努力的工作跟練習，」瓦里克心不在焉地說完，又把酒杯從伊莎貝拉那邊拿回來，喝完了剩下的部分。梅麗兒趴在伊莎貝拉的肩膀上一起看，一面看一面來回觀察伊莎貝拉閱讀的表情。伊莎貝拉的視線完全黏在書頁上。她的表情從好奇到難過到幽默到——驚訝？悲痛？她噘著嘴繼續讀，然後倒抽一口氣，被情節震驚到臉色發白。

「瓦里克！你這個混帳！」她大叫，把書往桌上一拍，震得酒杯都彈起來。「一定是的，這根本就是我們家芬里斯跟安德斯會講的話，但是裡面的獨白又——你真的一定要這麼拼命的自我厭惡嗎？你害我今天早上辛辛苦苦畫的眼線都毀了！」

瓦里克不高興地咕噥一聲，伊莎貝拉又貪婪地回到書上繼續讀下去，梅麗兒又趴在她肩膀上一起讀。霍克嘆了一口氣，招來酒保。他大概得再點一次酒，因為他原來那杯自己無緣享用。霍克疑惑著瓦里克到底是怎麼擠出時間寫下另一部讓大家如癡如醉的暢銷小說？他也在考慮是不是該向芬里斯保守這個秘密，因為芬里斯一定會因為自己變成瓦里克的主角而不開心。他一定會因為自己變成羅曼史主角而殺了瓦里克，尤其還把他跟安德斯湊成一對。想到芬里斯鐵定氣到中風的樣子，讓霍克忍不住要笑出來。既然芬里斯不知道，那就不會傷害到他了。

在此同時，上城區裡，某個精靈，在某個破爛的宅子裡，放下紙筆，微笑起來。

「費里斯，」芬里斯一面用他美麗流暢的書法小心寫下這個名字，一面大聲念出來，「害怕改變，但更害怕成為一個糟糕的同伴。他不想再生活於恐懼中了。」他一面寫下這行一面微笑。不再遲疑。不再恐懼。

聽起來很棒，不是嗎？

那就是這一切開始的地方，芬里斯放下筆，心裡想著。他開始寫作是為了提昇自己，並且克服恐懼。他的文筆現在已經跟賽巴斯丁一樣好了。對於這位教會弟兄接替霍克疏懶的識字課，他永遠心存感激。霍克本意是很好的，也盡力了，但是他的解釋能力與耐性問題讓雙方都陷入痛苦。賽巴斯丁很有耐心，但是他要求芬里斯去嘗試更困難的東西，達成更進階的目標。他就是那個建議芬里斯把自己的過去與所見所思寫下來的人。

「芬里斯，你有很多故事可以講，而且有人會想讀的，」賽巴斯丁在某次課後這樣跟他說。「我想，有些人會需要的。」在那當下，芬里斯謝絕了賽巴斯丁那張甜嘴永遠過剩的讚美，但不久之後他就考慮了起來。也許他的故事會對某些人很重要。也許他應該讓這些故事妥善收藏。永遠收藏。

所以他就開始寫作。無論什麼東西浮上心頭他都寫，來自他的過去，他以前在塔文特或薩赫龍島聽來的故事，甚至是他在科克沃平淡日常生活裡的小小情節。他寫著寫著，文筆與拼字每天都在進步。芬里斯什麼都寫，而當他耗盡了手上的材料，嗯……

拿別人筆下的角色寫自己的故事是不是一種犯罪呢？芬里斯壞壞地想著，尤其是，這個角色還是以他自己為藍本創造出來的？瓦里克根本不打算隱瞞這一點——費里斯？真的嗎？這一點也不微妙。費里斯是個白髮的精靈，在倒吊男酒館做酒保。這是一個淺薄的角色，設定上只有一點點深度。好吧，芬里斯想，他可以做得更好。他可以給費里斯一個背景、一種性格、一個生活——可是不能是他自己的那種。芬里斯可沒有那種勇氣。但是，一定可以有一種生活，說出部分的真實，也許……也許還可以說出那些他害怕所以不敢大聲講的一些事情。

這就是《威士忌與玫瑰花》的由來。芬里斯想要鍛鍊他的寫作，而瓦里克的《上城風雲》提供了一個框架，芬里斯可以由此著手。第一章裡費里斯聽著酒吧裡顧客們帶來的故事，在每段故事中間插入他自己對這些狂野冒險的想法。它既不特別優秀也不特別深刻，但寫得乾淨俐落而且文法正確。芬里斯很為他能正確拼對幾個艱難字而自豪。他把這章擱置一旁，開始另起新章，這段是關於費里斯漫步在科克沃並且思索他的過去。

他不能把費里斯寫成奴隸，不行——但他想到精靈區，那些陰暗潮濕的房間，被飢餓與恐懼傷害的臉孔——他又想到當他還是達納流斯的奴才時，曾經遠遊四處——安提瓦、瑞瓦因、內瓦拉——於是一個想法就成形了。不是奴隸，而是一個孤兒、乞丐，內瓦拉街頭的老鼠。芬里斯對於貧困的需要一點也不陌生，他把自己對這些情境的熟稔與知識灌注到費里斯身上。他把第二章結束在費里斯跟一個聖殿騎士發生了小規模的衝突，這是對科克沃堅毅天性的小小致敬，也展示了何謂濫用的權力。費里斯被刀劍所傷，蹣跚地走入教堂找上教會的治療師。他已經準備好要寫第三章。

當芬里斯寫完第二章的時候，他的稿子被發現了。艾芙林發現的，一面竊笑，一面問說瓦里克是什麼時候把自己的稿子帶到芬里斯家裡去的。然後芬里斯，嗯，撒了謊。他說是瓦里克讓他把稿子借來先讀的，而且假裝自己沒看過還很開心，真是有點難為情。艾芙林似乎對於芬里斯喜歡閱讀這件事情很高興（「芬里斯，你朝模範市民跨出良好的一步呢！」她說），也沒再多問什麼。但芬里斯知道他現在得採取行動，好讓其他人知道這本書存在（雖然他們不知道真正的作者是誰）。

他把第一章包好，跑了一趟下城區，找到瓦里克的編輯。他告訴那個晚娘臉的矮人說自己是替瓦里克送新故事稿子來的。她收下稿子，謝過了他，就這樣。兩個星期以後那一章出版了，芬里斯暗中委託一個跑腿的再幫他送了下一章稿子。這樣的安排就如此繼續下去，芬里斯找別人代送稿子，瓦里克的編輯與出版商會接管剩下的事情。芬里斯並不在意書賣出去以後錢付給誰。他跟著霍克做事已經賺得夠多，他也不缺錢。他只是想寫而已。

現在芬里斯正在寫《威士忌與玫瑰花》的第五章。他建立了費里斯與他在科克沃的呆板生活。他按照時間順序回顧了費里斯的過往、他的掙扎、他的憤怒，他感受到的無助——現在他還要給費里斯一個敵人。那個教會治療師。

當然這人就是安德斯。顯而易見的一定是安德斯。還有誰又是治療師又有一頭金髮呢？芬里斯思考著把安德斯的角色跟教會關連起來的邏輯性。安德斯痛恨教會——只要有人拿出《上城風雲》他就要抱怨一次，實在也夠了。但是一個無名的治療師對於費里斯來講是個完美的對立者。費里斯在科克沃烏煙瘴氣的環境裡自暴自棄。他獰笑著接受一切生命中不正確的事物。活著只是為了求生存，不是為了去享受。但是那個治療師？治療師是為了一個更好的生命與更好的世界而奮鬥。

他們對彼此都是完美的對立。芬里斯不可能讓這麼好的機會白白浪費掉。

「治療師用一支長長的金屬鑷子，從割得很深的傷口裡，夾出纖維與木片，」芬里斯一面寫下，一面喃喃唸出。「『當你受傷當下沒有得到治療，就等著感染吧——但是造物主好像總是偏愛傻瓜。』」芬里斯微笑著繼續寫，建立起整個場景，他會延伸到下一章。當靈感來的時候他不會平白放著讓它溜過而不寫下來。

安德斯的話藉由芬里斯的筆流淌在紙面，給這個無名的教會治療師傾注了自己的生命。這個教會治療師有一點傲慢，有一點被寵壞、被保護過度——但可惡，他又十分聰慧、機敏、善良。芬里斯很喜歡寫他。他有一種芬里斯（以及費里斯）渴望擁有的莽撞。他下決心要堅持下去，要讓他的聲音被聽見，而費里斯（以及芬里斯）則甘於低調、沈默、潛伏。他十分享受書寫費里斯與治療者之間的爭論，並且，讓芬里斯十分驚訝的是，每當治療師提出一個有力的觀點，他會很喜歡。也許這對芬里斯來講是有點虛榮，但是他發現他很高興能精細的寫出一個跟自己觀點全然相左的角色。

寫下他與安德斯的爭辯也許也有助於讓芬里斯瞭解安德斯到底嘗試跟他說什麼，這的確是個優點。芬里斯用筆尾拍著自己的臉頰，思索著接下來該寫什麼。或許他該給這個無名治療師一個名字了。

\-----

又過了差不多兩星期，《威士忌與玫瑰花》的下一章在科克沃出版了。到現在為止，前面那三章已經跨過自由境的邊界，第一章已經在瓦爾皇城首刷上市，讓瓦里克・特瑟拉的讀者們都倍感快樂。然而瓦里克似乎對於《威士忌與玫瑰花》得到的廣大讚譽不怎麼心動。伊莎貝拉跟梅麗兒現在是本書大粉絲，甚至連愛芙林都加入她們，開始預言故事的走向。霍克沒有看。知道那些角色基於他身邊的真實朋友，他總是覺得有點不舒服。賽巴斯丁宣稱他沒有看，但是大家都知道他在說謊。

安德斯對這系列則是震怒不已。

「瓦里克！」他一面尖叫一面把《威士忌與玫瑰花》的第五章重重摔在瓦里克房間的桌子上。瓦里克嘆了一口氣，霍克拍了拍他的背。他已經花了將近一個小時在閃躲伊莎貝拉的問題還有梅麗兒的哀求。他還沒有準備好去承受暴跳如雷的安德斯。

「這次又是什麼？氣那個一團糟的費里斯？氣那個名字？還是你討厭你被寫出來的方式？」瓦里克列了一串過去幾個月他舉出的各式抱怨。他指著火爐邊一籃信件，信件多到從籃子裡溢出來。

「讀者來信。全都是在講《威士忌與玫瑰花》，」瓦里克笑著說。「當然囉。所以，是怎樣？小金毛？」

「我——好啦，安德魯是個得體的名字，我接受，但是——」安德斯搖頭。「不，我是要說這個！為什麼你把它寫成愛情小說？」他翻身倒在霍克邊的椅子上，佝僂著身子看起來像一袋骷髏。

瓦里克聳聳肩。「故事會長出自己的生命。」瓦里克房間的門打開了，芬里斯走了進來。他一手拿著一副牌，胳臂下夾著一個大酒桶。真是令人高興的一幕。霍克想，倒不是因為看到芬里斯都讓人高興。芬里斯在戰鬥的時候永遠是身邊最有力的助手。但是帶著一堆酒給大家喝？這倒是很新奇，值得感謝。

「伊莎貝拉告訴我，說你們可能需要喝點什麼。」芬里斯在把門踢上之前說道。

「喔，所以你現在在扮演酒保嗎？就跟書裡一樣？」安德斯冷笑著問道。芬里斯聳聳肩，表情十分平靜。

「只給朋友們。當然還有作者，」芬里斯一面回答，一面把酒桶沈甸甸的往桌上一放。他把牌往桌子中間堆，瓦里克接過來開始洗牌。

「當然。」安德斯頂回去，但芬里斯遞給他一杯麥酒時，他沈默了。一聲不吭的喝下去，芬里斯抬起了一邊的眉毛。

「你的……那個同伴准許你喝酒？我以為……」芬里斯說著說著就沒聲了，安德斯笑了起來。霍克抓過酒桶，拔了瓶塞給自己倒了一杯。他把桶子塞好，啜了一口。總算喝到一次好酒。一定有人額外付了錢。霍克懷疑是伊莎貝拉。她一定是對瓦里克爆發了什麼同情才弄了這桶來。她人真好。

「正義認為我看完了這堆東西以後是應該來一杯，」安德斯說著又喝了一大口。「你怎麼想呢？瓦里克？只要芬里斯知道你在這裡面幹了什麼事，他會把我們撕了。」

「我一向認為我的自制力應該比那還要好，」芬里斯答道，在瓦里克左邊，面對霍克的位置坐下。「這故事實在談不上什麼侮辱或是激怒，雖然有些貴族開始注意到上城區裡確實躲著一個白髮精靈。」

安德斯氣急敗壞，喝得太快，差點嗆到。霍克微笑。也許現在是時候展現交涉手腕了。他清了清喉嚨，在桌上交疊雙手。

「芬里斯。這是一本愛情小說。配對是你跟安德斯，」霍克小心地解釋。芬里斯應該還沒有讀過這幾本書。也許他只知道伊莎貝拉跟梅麗兒告訴他的部分。也許他不明白他的朋友以他為藍本創造了一個虛構角色，還把這角色跟虛構版本的安德斯送做堆。好，應該是將要變成愛情故事，因為大家都是這麼說的。至少，大家是這樣告訴霍克的。他根本沒有讀過。

「啊。我猜他們的名字應該叫做費里斯跟安德魯吧，」芬里斯平淡地說道，安德斯從喉嚨裡擠出了一個奇怪像掐住一樣的聲音。霍克傾向於同意。他目瞪口呆地望著芬里斯，可是芬里斯看起來對霍克的震驚並不在意。

「我看得懂，」芬里斯防衛性地咕噥。「這是個不錯的練習。」

「你也全都看了！」安德斯大叫，「所以你同意這個是——是——非常的——」

「安德魯跟費里斯不能算浪漫關係吧，」芬里斯反擊，當安德斯想要抗議，芬里斯舉起一隻手示意他閉嘴。「還不是。他們之間起初是有滋長一些什麼。那可能根本不會發生。」

「但是你承認這裡面有一種張力對吧？」安德斯逼問，芬里斯嘆了一口氣。霍克瞥了一眼瓦里克，抬起眉毛。他們講得旁若無人——也許瓦里克該說點什麼，這狡猾的老狗。誰知道安德斯跟芬里斯之間居然有這種化學變化？瓦里克竟然沒有注意到，他只是專心的洗手上的紙牌。

「對，是有一種張力。可是每一種類型的……人際關係都是有張力的啊。即使是對立的兩人之間。」芬里斯斬釘截鐵地說，「那就是費里斯跟安德魯現在的狀態。」

「呃。我發現我們在這點也是彼此不同意，」安德斯笑出聲，回去喝酒。芬里斯開始喝他自己的那一杯，似乎也就只是喝酒而已。但是安德斯持續的瞄著《威士忌與玫瑰花》的內文，而芬里斯則持續在書本與安德斯之間來回偷看。霍克咳了一聲，拉回大家的注意力，指著瓦里克手中的牌。

「那麼來一局邪惡恩典吧？瓦里克做莊，」霍克提議。「因為他是我們今晚的主人。」瓦里克安靜地給他們每一個發了牌。

\----

幾小時後，太陽落下地平線，整個城市華燈初上，芬里斯又坐回了他家的椅子裡，盯著火爐瞧。他……有股罪惡感。瓦里克並不享受狂熱讀者帶來的盈餘。也許他應該把故事包起來，跟瓦里克說實話。只需要再寫幾章就可以鬆散地收尾，但是安德斯提出了一個非常刺激有趣的觀察，那是芬里斯從沒想過的。

愛情小說。

「真是胡說八道，」芬里斯喃喃說著，傾身向前，朝火爐丟進另一根木柴。「他們是對手，不是情人。」清理刀傷再把傷口縫合這哪能有什麼浪漫愛，就算用魔法把傷口癒合也是一樣。這種經驗很痛苦，特別是你還被一個潑婦一樣的治療師罵得狗血淋頭！

但不管怎樣。愛情小說。畢竟，對立也是可以互相吸引，而教會治療師又跟費里斯對立。他們之間已經有一種有趣的動態。芬里斯想讓他們爭吵，但又會向彼此求助。費里斯在第三章去教堂找安德魯療傷，第五章時安德魯的精靈病人不見時，他去找了費里斯。芬里斯想讓他們一面合作，一面學習如何相處，即使他們之間有那麼多差異和歧見。這不能算是愛情小說。芬里斯從來就沒打算讓他的故事變成這樣！無論如何，他又對愛情小說知道什麼？所有他想做的只是讓費里斯和安德魯彼此相處變得舒服，因為老天（管他是誰還是什麼東西在照看)知道芬里斯跟安德斯從來沒辦法達到和平相處的那種關係。

安德斯盯著《威士忌與玫瑰花》最新章節的樣子，芬里斯全都看在眼裡，好像隨時都會爆出火焰一樣。他進瓦里克房間之前聽到了抱怨。愛情小說？芬里斯沒有故意寫什麼愛情小說，特別是這兩個虛擬角色分別代表他跟安德斯！但它就是跑出來了。芬里斯知道他的抗議就只是——抗議而已。浪漫愛的張力尚未浮出，但已經存在《威士忌與玫瑰花》裡面。那麼，如果在他的寫作裡出現這種東西……

他得要好好想一想。並且，他想到瓦里克，露出微笑，感到同情，在他考慮怎麼結束《威士忌與玫瑰花》之前，還有好多東西要寫呢。

\----

「我知道你很愛從科克沃的城市守衛得到靈感寫故事，瓦里克，」愛芙林走近倒吊男酒館他們的熟客桌時宣佈，「但是這個太離譜了！」她把最新的《威士忌與玫瑰花》章節扔在桌上，打斷了自己的宣言。霍克靠上前去看了一下標題。《威士忌與玫瑰花》，第八章。

「這次是怎樣？」瓦里克問道，「又造成什麼損害嗎？」

「奴隸販子。安德魯的精靈病人從他眼皮子底下一個一個消失，他找來費里斯去幫他調查這件事，這章裡面他們在傷痕海岸來來回回追蹤一群奴隸販子。」愛芙林猙獰地笑起來。「現在我的手下每個都非常激動，都想在打擊非法奴隸交易的事業上盡一份力！」

「對我而言這不能算問題啦，」霍克說道。假如瓦里克的故事能讓大家關注科克沃眾多麻煩的其中一項，那應該是給世界注入正能量吧。這很好啊！

愛芙林呻吟了一聲，坐在她每次習慣的位置上。「積極熱血不是問題，」愛芙林承認。「但是過度積極熱血了。我有些成員居然一天輪三班工作，就因為他們被安德魯為病人獻身的熱情還有費里斯想要揭發真相的堅決態度感動了！他們不讀你故事的時候，瓦里克，他們就跑出去巡邏到把自己累死！」正當愛芙林說著，賽巴斯丁走進了倒吊男酒館，靠近桌子。瓦里克生氣得皺眉，但是什麼也沒說。

「態度積極又有興趣保護科克沃的人民是一件好事，」愛芙林繼續說，「可是我不想要我的手下精神不濟昏昏欲睡。我還要重新整頓每一件事！好像幫前任隊長收爛攤子還不夠我忙是不是。」

「這真是耳目一新，」賽巴斯丁就座後補充道。「有些年輕修女想要在教會裡開個診所，聘請絞場的治療師過來服務。梅瑞迪斯肯定不會允許，可是我聽到謠言，其他的教會可能已經開始這麼做了。你的故事改變許多人的生命呢，瓦里克。你應該覺得驕傲啊。」

「安德斯一定會很興奮，」霍克說，但是瓦里克搖搖頭。

「哪，小金毛很生氣，因為那會讓人幻想法師好像是能救世的角色，」瓦里克咕噥著。「也不能怪他這麼掙扎啦。我可以理解。」他沒繼續解釋他的說法，然而，安德斯也來了。霍克注意到他手上也有最新一章的《威士忌與玫瑰花》。他一逕走到瓦里克跟前。

「瓦里克，你是從哪裡聽來這個的？」安德斯輕聲地問。幾乎可以說是很有禮貌了，比他平時大呼小叫的抗議跟語中帶刺的抱怨更可怕，霍克很可以想像他自稱曾經是的那個灰衛是什麼樣子。瓦里克嘆氣，從安德斯手上把書接過來。

「哪個部分？我聽過一大堆狗屁，小金毛，你得告訴我是哪一段，」瓦里克說道。安德斯翻了一個白眼，在瓦里克左邊一屁股坐下。他朝霍克跟愛芙林點了點頭，猶豫片刻後，也向賽巴斯丁致意。

「我聽說有些教會修女想要開免費診所。聽說你也有參一腳，」安德斯尷尬地說，「所以，嗯，這個想法……挺好的。感謝你們願意嘗試。」這不是讚美，不算是。霍克聽過他的手足用更棒更感恩的方式表達謝意（例如「謝謝你在練劍的時候沒殺了我」或是「謝謝你還沒完全變成白痴」）。不過這的確是安德斯對賽巴斯丁致謝，真是令人印象深刻。

「你在廢城區做得不錯。如果瓦里克的故事能帶來改變，」賽巴斯丁聳聳肩。「那我也樂意幫忙。」當然這不表示他們會從此變成什麼超級好朋友，但，也是很有意義。霍克這麼想。現在只剩芬里斯跟安德斯能不能像這樣休戰了……啊，別作夢了。

與此同時，安德斯盯著瓦里克翻過整本書。

「第三頁，第四段。你怎麼會知道這個？」安德斯很有耐心地問道。

瓦里克清了清嗓子，大聲把那段念出來。「『我帶了白柳樹皮。你知道的，煮成茶。我聽說這些洞穴又濕又冷，假如那些失蹤的精靈都在裡面……這麼多人擠在一起一定會生病發燒。柳樹皮的茶會有幫助，』安德魯小心地解釋，好像他以為費里斯無法瞭解他為什麼為了一個簡單的偵察任務要把他整個診所都打包帶來。」瓦里克把書放回桌上。「就這樣？」

「我不記得有告訴過你柳樹皮的事情，這是重點！」安德斯大叫。「那是誰說的？」

「作家總是有很多不同的資料來源嘛，小金毛。」瓦里克回答。

「不，你沒有，我知道你只認識我這麼一個治療師，除非……」安德斯暫停了下來，接著傾身抓起書。他怒氣沖沖地讀著，一面翻頁掃描的字句一面自言自語。他猛然闔上書本，包起來，放進他掛在屁股後面的袋子裡。安德斯起身，匆匆忙忙要離開，差點把他的椅子給踢翻。

「不好意思打擾你了，瓦里克，我晚點再跟你們聊，」安德斯說得很急。「再見！」然後他就跑出了倒吊男酒館，還險些絆倒。賽巴斯丁、愛芙林、霍克看著他離去，瓦里克用手指捏捏自己的鼻梁。

「你覺得我們要不要跟蹤他？」霍克問道。愛芙林搖頭。

「安德斯就隨便他啦，」她說。「他自己會想辦法的。」霍克嘆了口氣也站起來。

「所以，我正在計畫再去一趟破石山，我需要一些幫手，」他說，希望能把話題從《威士忌與玫瑰花》的最新章節以及瓦里克的大作如何改變世界中轉移出來。「有人有興趣一起來嗎？」

\----

就在這時候，在上城區，三個紮實的敲門聲把芬里斯從寫作中驚醒。敲門？誰會敲他的門？他認識的人都是直接闖進來找他。芬里斯掙扎著要不要從架子上拿起他的劍再去應門，最後決定不要這樣做。他從桌上拿了一把拆信刀，鬆鬆地抓在手上。體積小、效率高、最適合捅人。直到他走到門廳一半的地方才想起來自己的反應很可笑，因為達納流斯派來抓他的人何必客氣的敲門通知他。

「大概只是愛芙林送來的守衛吧，」芬里斯告訴自己，把拆信刀插到腰帶上。「也可能又是誰想問我是不是『費里斯』吧。」

結果都不是。安德斯站在門口，抓著皺巴巴的最新章節《威士忌與玫瑰花》。

「芬里斯，」安德斯小心翼翼地說。「午安。」

「安德斯，」芬里斯回答，也一樣小心翼翼。安德斯來這裡幹嘛？為什麼帶著《威士忌與玫瑰花》的第八章？為什麼他盯著他的表情好像在找什麼答案？

「你不打算請我進去？」安德斯問道。「就這樣站在這裡很尷尬耶。」

「啊，對。請進，」芬里斯說道，往旁邊讓了讓好讓安德斯可以進屋。芬里斯在安德斯身後關上門。他試圖越過安德斯，穿過門廳，到一個比較不尷尬的地方，至少比剛進門的那個地方好，但是安德斯把手放在芬里斯肩膀上阻止了他。他的手很溫暖。安德斯清了清喉嚨，把那本書交給芬里斯。書頁紙張因為反覆翻折多次變得柔軟。

「我想我們該談談。這個東西。」安德斯開門見山地說。「這不是瓦里克寫的。」

「喔？」芬里斯在安德斯的掌下凍結了。「你為什麼這樣講？」

「因為是你寫的，」安德斯斬釘截鐵地宣稱。「而且我可以證明。」

芬里斯一個字都說不出來。震驚——還有冰冷的恐懼糾纏——把他的腿石化了。安德斯嘆了口氣，手握著芬里斯的上臂二頭肌。

「造物主的蛋蛋啊，你好緊張啊，」安德斯喃喃地說。「來吧，我們還是坐下來談。」當芬里斯沒有回應（他甚至動彈不得），安德斯又嘆氣了。

「芬里斯，我不是在生氣。我很驚訝，但並不生氣，」安德斯說道，「我只是想跟你談一談。」他又拖了一下，芬里斯發現他又能動（又能呼吸）了。

安德斯穿過門廳，直到他們到了正式的飯廳（或者說飯廳的遺跡）。芬里斯把這裡變成了他的工作間。餐桌上放滿了各種材料，都是芬里斯寫作《威士忌與玫瑰花》時使用的。羊皮紙，墨水、筆散在木頭桌面上。一大堆棄用的草稿揉成團丟在房間角落裡。一整堆的參考書籍搖搖欲墜地堆在大餐桌的另一角。還有個地方放了一堆馬克杯。當安德斯視線梭巡過火爐邊的幾張扶手椅時，瞥見了那些杯子。

「茶，」芬里斯解釋道，總算能發出聲音。「會……比較放鬆。」

「嗯，坐吧，」安德斯輕輕地把芬里斯推進扶手椅，一面命令他，「我來泡茶。我想我們都需要來一點。」

我們。這是個好字，我們。它意味著不孤單，芬里斯想，這是一種愉悅的感覺。芬里斯發現自己正在觀察著安德斯摸索著給爐子添柴。他的頭髮一直落在臉上，有些頭髮太短了，沒辦法用他常用的皮繩往後束起來。那是皮革嗎？也可能是羊毛。很奇怪以前都沒注意過。芬里斯一向對自己的觀察力很得意。安德斯的指尖有一陣火花，然後爐火就劈啪燒了起來。

「你有茶壺嗎？」

「在廚房，我去拿，」芬里斯答道，從椅子上起來。至少他可以做點什麼，而不是陷在椅子裡胡思亂想安德斯為什麼認出他就是《威士忌與玫瑰花》的作者。芬里斯抓起一個銅壺，在廚房裡打滿水的時候，想到了一定是有什麼東西洩漏給他訊息。但到底是什麼呢？芬里斯在回到飯廳前停下腳步拿了兩個馬克杯和一個茶包。

芬里斯把茶壺交給還蹲在火爐前的安德斯。他把茶壺放進去，靠近柴火。他起身走過另一張扶手椅，才跌進去，一副骨頭化光的樣子。像個稻草人，芬里斯想，但是看起來沒那麼開心。芬里斯把馬克杯與茶包放在他從廚房移來的一張凳子上，凳子就放在他扶手椅的旁邊，這才自己就座。

「所以你是怎麼發現的？」芬里斯靠在磨損的軟墊上問道。「沒人猜到，愛芙林在第一章出版前就看過了。」

「白柳樹皮治發燒。我記得去年冬天有給過你這個東西，天氣不好你生了病，又不准我用魔法替你治療。那個也一樣，」當芬里斯開始要抗議的時候他又迅速補充，「因為魔法對付發燒或是尋常感冒不是效果最好的工具，但還是有用。除了你以外沒有人會拒絕用魔法治療，你是唯一一個喜歡把我藥水茶湯裡每個成分功能都問遍的人。」

「噢。也許我應該用小白菊或繡線菊，」芬里斯嘟囔著。

「那就更顯眼了，我想，」安德斯回答。「總之，我知道瓦里克不會添加這種細節。他總是問我那些醫藥知識，如果他工作需要的話。我就是一個很容易取得知識的來源。但是他從來沒有問過我白柳樹皮。你是我所知唯一可能知道的，而《威士忌與玫瑰花》又是透過瓦里克的出版商發行的，所以……嗯。」安德斯聳聳肩，伸展了一下雙手，彷彿他沒有什麼秘密好隱瞞的。

「所以你就推論那是我，」芬里斯呆滯地說。這麼小的事，白柳樹皮煎茶，就能洩漏訊息給他。

「也不盡然。我找了瓦里克問他為什麼找你問草藥的事，但是當他朗讀那段時，」安德斯一面說一面露出一抹壞笑，「他看起來就像從沒讀過一樣。即使他的確是個說故事的好手。」

茶壺開始冒出蒸氣跟尖銳的嘶聲。安德斯起身，用衣角墊著手，把茶壺從火爐裡拿出來。他把茶壺放下，小心地打開蓋子。

「拿去，」芬里斯把茶包遞過去。安德斯把茶包丟進茶壺，蓋回蓋子，又坐回椅子裡。

「現在我們等吧，」安德斯喃喃自語，「是有點不文明，不過灰衛們也從不搞花俏的那一套。」

「我會……記得的，」芬里斯回答。安德斯令人驚訝地能幹，不是嗎？芬里斯總是注意他有多討人厭，他對他有多大的誤解，他總是在他寧可沉默時高談闊論，還想要他……算了，他忘記了安德斯是個博學、聰明、能夠適應任何環境的人。芬里斯忘了，或說選擇性忽視關於安德斯的這些事情，而芬里斯並不喜歡遺忘或忽視。

「你……有些問題吧，」在兩人之間的沉默已經延伸到超過尷尬進入坐立難安的程度時，芬里斯終於開口。「我想你一定還有問題。」

「一大堆，」安德斯承認。「我知道你很保護自己的隱私，芬里斯。這……我瞭解也尊重，如果沒有什麼別的原因，但是……為什麼？」

「我也想要請你解釋一下問題，但我想我知道你指的是什麼，」芬里斯喃喃地說。他靠著椅背，盯著火爐。他要怎麼回答問題？他要怎麼維持隱私？安德斯會跑去跟所有朋友，甚至跟全世界講嗎？Fasta Vass，他根本沒想到安德斯會想讀《威士忌與玫瑰花》！芬里斯以為他討厭這本書！

「最初這是個寫作練習。直到兩年多以前，我都還是個文盲，」芬里斯描述著。「我對瓦里克的故事很熟悉，我用他的作品來練習文筆還有句子的結構，但也給了我自由去實驗……姑且說那是我的創造力。」

「你自學讀寫兩年，」安德斯斷然說道。他瞪著芬里斯，彷彿看的是個陌生人，彷彿芬里斯轉眼之間變成另外一個人。安德斯傾身向前，雙手抓著大腿深呼吸。

「好，」他最後說，聲音有些不穩定。「請繼續。」

「霍克教了我最基礎的，賽巴斯丁接手繼續上課，」芬里斯尷尬地說，希望這可以緩解一些緊張，但顯然沒有。「我決定這樣做，是因為瓦里克用我當原型寫了費里斯，我有資格寫出關於他的故事。這……很有趣。」

這根本不只是有趣，當這話脫口而出的時候，芬里斯想著。這實在太棒了！這簡直就像瀉肚子一樣暢快！能把他的想法與感覺都傾吐到紙上是多大的解脫。能把他的憤怒、痛苦、宿命寫進一個角色還讓他活起來，是多麼舒坦的事！而當知道世界上有人想要聽到這些故事甚至被這些故事啟發，是多麼令人喜悅。寫作遠遠不只是有趣而已。

「你自學讀寫兩年，現在你寫的可能會是文學經典，」安德斯說著，聲音虛弱。「安卓斯特的奶頭啊，芬里斯，你知道你是個……是個神童嗎？造物主詛咒的天才？」

「抱歉你說什麼？」

「你自學讀寫兩年，你現在寫得就像……像一個受過最頂級教育的貴族！還不只這樣對不對？你可以流利地說好幾種語言，你博學強記過目不忘，」安德斯站了起來，開始在餐桌邊走來走去，雙眼暼過桌上芬里斯放著的每頁紙、每本書。他甚至不看一眼芬里斯，卻讓芬里斯覺得這輩子從未如此暴露在他人眼前。

「我願意賭一個金幣，」安德斯嚴肅的宣布，「這房間裡每個角落的每一張紙都會變成大師的傑作。一百年後一定會有學者會開始寫論文研究你的作品，用這些材料去描繪你的天才。」

「你不該打賭的，」芬里斯回過神來，反擊道。「你這方面很差勁。」

「這不是賭博，」安德斯回答，「我為什麼不能早點瞭解呢？假如換個人生，你很有可能，很有可能成為一個外交官。最厲害的那一種。你這麼聰明、機智、能說多國語言，不但瞭解，在需要的時候又能遵從其他的文化——而且你還能寫出《威士忌與玫瑰花》！」

「我很驚訝你還一直讀下去。我以為你根本不同意。」芬里斯提醒道。安德斯笑出聲，又回到扶手上。

「你以為批評就是不同意嗎？芬里斯？總之，我並不討厭它，」安德斯說，「我以為瓦里克——算了就別管我之前以為是瓦里克寫的。我覺得這書非常棒，芬里斯，真的。你把費里斯寫得引人入勝，而安德魯呢……這比較像是讚美啦，如果你真的以為我是那麼樂觀的人。」

「你才沒有，」芬里斯嘟囔著。「但是你跟安德魯都一樣又頑固又八卦。」

「喔，我們是這樣嗎？」安德斯輕笑出聲，看了看茶壺。「時間差不多夠了，茶也泡夠久了。杯子給我。」安德斯把茶倒出來，坐回椅子前遞給芬里斯一杯。

「要怎麼樣才能讓你不說出去？」芬里斯問道。安德斯啜了一口，望著天花板。火光在他的皮膚上跳動，他的頭髮……是金黃色的，但也有些髮束在金色之間閃耀著紅色或銀色。他看起來很疲憊，芬里斯猛地一驚，像是被同情戳了一刀。他上次一整晚好好睡一覺是什麼時候的事了？

「沒事。我不會告訴任何人，」安德斯承諾他。「但是，如果要讓你覺得更好一點……」

「嗯？」

「我想加入，」安德斯直話直說。「如果你需要資料來源，需要一個人幫助你產出點子，需要有人跟你討論——假如你想要關於安德魯的靈感，就告訴我。」

「為什麼？」芬里斯在腦子還沒跟上之前便脫口而出。安德斯答應保密還不夠嗎？難道安德斯的封口費還不夠低廉嗎？這應該是可以了，但是芬里斯沒有滿足到。

「現在換你問我問題了，」安德斯這樣笑話他，好像他自以為比他更聰明。「我喜歡這個故事，芬里斯。我想……這麼說吧，我覺得你有著令人難以置信的才華。」芬里斯告訴自己，安德斯臉上的紅暈只是因為爐火還有他自己的想像。安德斯從來不是那種會臉紅的男人！

「而且看著瓦里克為了一本大眾熱愛可是他又沒寫過的書七竅生煙，實在是很爆笑，」安德斯信誓旦旦地說。「你覺得我們還能對他瞞多久？」

「我是想在十五章左右結束，但是現在看起來大概要接近二十章才能把《威士忌與玫瑰花》寫到我滿意的規模，」芬里斯承認。冒瓦里克的名字出版他自己的作品是……挺可恥的，而且瓦里克十分不開心。但是芬里斯又不能把這文坑掉。

「寫完的時候我會讓他知道的。我寫這文不是為了錢，」芬里斯快速補充，「所以我沒辦法為你的協助支付酬勞，但是……」

「不用給我錢，」安德斯回答。「我想……嗯，正義認為我應該提供幫助，因為你的作品也讓大家對法師的狀況有更正面的關注。而且我同意，我也覺得這樣……很有趣。總算有一件事情是我們兩人都同意的，是吧，芬里斯？」安德斯朝他微笑，芬里斯瞪著他。

安德斯笑起來的時候真的很英俊，不是嗎？

「那就這樣說定囉？」安德斯問道，還伸出了手。芬里斯猶豫了一會兒，握住了。他們握了手呢。安德斯的手很溫暖。

「好。那我們要開始弄第十章了嗎？」芬里斯問道，安德斯露出了笑容。

\----

又過了一個月，下一章的《威士忌與玫瑰花》就像定時了一樣出了。現在已經是第十章，費里斯與安德魯之間張力已經緊得好像只要用把鈍刀都能切開。霍克是聽來的。他根本還沒有讀過。

「真是亂七八糟，」瓦里克一面把另一封厚厚的信扔進火爐一面承認，「但我確定的是，不怕沒東西燒了。」

「你不是應該回覆這些信嗎？」霍克問道。

「不。他們都是想跟《威士忌與玫瑰花》的作者談話，」瓦里克喃喃地說道。「大爆發啊，我怎麼有辦法回他們這些問題啊？」

「文不就是你寫的嗎？」霍克問道。瓦里克哼哼地笑了，坐回椅子前又把另一封信扔進火裡。

「是該讓你知道真相了，霍克。」瓦里克說道。「不是我寫的，而且我不知道是誰寫的。」

瓦里克的房間變得鴉雀無聲，只剩下火焰把瓦里克投進的信件飢渴吞噬的聲音。瓦里克氣沖沖地瞪著那一堆讀者來信，而霍克眼神空白地看著他。他在開玩笑。他一定是在開玩笑。但是那沉默讓霍克知道瓦里克不是在開玩笑。他沒有寫那本風靡賽達斯大陸的潮流之作。《威士忌與玫瑰花》不是瓦里克．特瑟拉寫的。他只是被迫接受了所有的讚譽。

之前那些想要冒瓦里克的名聲從中撈油水的作家，都很容易查到並且……處理掉。但是《威士忌與玫瑰花》不一樣，是吧？首先，瓦里克從未宣稱這是他的作品，對吧？他收到了堆積如山的金錢、讚美還有粉絲信，可是他從未說過他寫過這本。瓦里克雖然沒有聲稱與這作品脫離關係，可是他也沒有宣稱擁有。他只是帶著不爽跟特別缺乏感謝的態度對待那些仰慕。他發牢騷、他聳肩、他把粉絲信丟進火爐——這全都不像瓦里克會做的事，對吧？

「造物主的蛋蛋，」霍克吐出一口氣。「你一定覺得被餵了屎。」

「霍克，這書是好，比一般的好還更好，可惡，」他說著，低身坐到他火爐邊習慣的位子上。「我只是不知道他們為什麼不要錢！我的出版商跟編輯現在都追著我的屁股跑。他們想要更多《威士忌與玫瑰花》的衍生作品，我試著跟他們解釋這根本就不是我寫的，然後……」

「他們認為你在說謊？」霍克不敢相信。瓦里克編故事是一流的，無庸置疑，但是他看起非常不開心。這根本不是瓦里斯會說的那種謊話。但是霍克瞭解瓦里斯，而且相當瞭解——他是少數能自稱瞭解瓦里斯的人。

「他們當然覺得我在說謊啊！我的編輯覺得我只是想要擺脫這系列寫別的，只要有錢能進來她還管什麼，出版商那邊又是另外一個完全不同的故事了，」瓦里克解釋著。「霍克，這根本是災難！」

「你說的，」霍克喃喃自語。一定有什麼辦法可以把這謎團追根究底，但是要怎麼做？你要如何追查一個不想被發現的作者？霍克對於找人這件事不怎麼擅長。他總是把這類事情交給別人，自己在需要開火的時候出現就好了。但現在這是瓦里克的問題，瓦里克又是他的朋友（甚至是最好的朋友），而瓦里克總是受人涓滴便湧泉以報。霍克虧欠他，就算他不講，霍克也要幫他忙。

「瓦里克，我們要把這事追查到底，」霍克向他的朋友承諾。「我保證。」

「謝啦，霍克，」瓦里斯回答，總算露出一個真誠的笑容。「你人真好。」

\----

這邊廂，在芬里斯上城區的家裡，飯廳裡的事情鬧得有點火熱。

「安德魯？跟奴隸販子調情？這太蠢了，」安德斯不屑一顧地說道。「完全不合乎他的性格。」他把茶壺拿出火堆，放在壁爐邊，投進茶包。每次安德斯來芬里斯這裡提供「協助」的時候，總是要煮上一壺茶。他煮茶的手藝真不錯。至於那個「協助」嘛……

「他是想要聲東擊西，安德斯，」芬里斯心不在焉地說著，「這樣費里斯才能去撬鎖放了那些被囚禁的精靈，好讓他們逃跑。」他同意安德斯關於安德魯性格的評論——比起甜言蜜語拋媚眼，他更像是會尖叫跟攻擊奴隸販子跟首領的那種人。但是安德斯這麼快就退回這個想法還是讓他很受傷！

「他不會幹調情這種事的，」安德斯堅持。「安德魯不是那種人，會跟自己痛恨的人調情，而且他恨那些奴隸販子、痛恨他們造成的傷害，對他的病人、那些無辜的人——」

「對啦對啦，這個我們都同意，」芬里斯反駁，而安德斯忿忿地嘆了一口氣，又坐回了桌子對面的位置。他把鑄鐵茶壺拿來，放在一塊厚的黏土板子上，以防茶壺把桌面燙壞。芬里斯並不在意桌面會不會被燙壞，但是安德斯會。就是這種小怪癖讓安德斯格外有趣：他不太在意自己，但是芬里斯跟他的所有物都能得到他細心的照料。

這真是……受寵若驚啊。

「我想我該問你的應該是，你在這個場景裡到底想要達成什麼，」安德斯說。「情節要明智地前進，角色也要成長。那你想要做什麼？」

芬里斯仔細地考慮了這個問題。「費里斯和安德魯需要幫精靈們脫逃。救人的事情由一個精靈來做會比由人類來做感覺更好。」

安德斯贊同地點點頭。「沒錯，如果是由費里斯來擔任那個改善城市的行動者，是會比較好。他不再活得那麼低調了。」

「就是這樣！」芬里斯嚷出來。「但是你對安德魯的意見也沒錯，雖然承認這個很難受。他不會……他是會調情的人，但是只會對他感興趣的人這樣做。」

「那你原來想在這景裡做什麼？」安德斯問道，芬里斯在座位上不舒服地扭動起來。

他本來的計畫是什麼？在第一個草稿理他讓安德魯去調情，引開販奴團的首領，甜言蜜語拋媚眼好吸引所有人的注意力，同時費里斯去拯救被抓的精靈。他仔細描述了費里斯心中的憤怒、心中嫉妒與苦澀交戰——這樣很好。但是安德斯是對的。安德魯跟一個自己道德標準鄙視的人調情是根本不合理的事情。

「你是想讓費里斯吃醋嗎？讓他瞭解自己對安德魯的感覺？」安德斯小心地建議，他的棕眼裡有著和善、理解、溫暖——芬里斯只想縮成一團球。安德斯是怎麼知道的？

「大概吧，」芬里斯小聲地說。「你有什麼建議？」

「讓安德魯罵他們，」安德斯迅速地說道。「讓他失控痛罵，然後臉上挨一拳。在法環裡都是這樣幹的。」

芬里斯沒料到安德斯自動的答案跟解釋會讓他感受到體內湧起一股憤怒。這很符合，當然。安德斯的建議好，理由更好。他真是個超棒的寫作伙伴（雖然他自己並不動手寫）。但芬里斯沒料到當安德斯說以前在法環裡挨揍的時候，他竟然覺得生氣。芬里斯沒想到會生氣。安德斯受到傷害、受到毆打、沒有人保護，芬里斯痛恨這種事情。

芬里斯恨起他沒辦法時空倒流回去保護安德斯，這就令人困惑了。他們之間有些什麼改變了，安德斯不再只是霍克那個討人厭錯誤意見太多的法師朋友。安德斯如今是芬里斯的寫作顧問，煮得一壺濃茶，自以為是又熱情洋溢，笑起來眼週的魚尾紋更明顯了，而且那笑容使他從裡到外煥發光彩。安德斯現在是個朋友了，而芬里斯希望他能回到從前去保護他的朋友。可是芬里斯做不到，所以他只好發問。

「在法環裡發生的？」他問道。安德斯微微聳肩。

「以我的經驗嗎？沒錯，」他回答，「但不是每個人都跟我一樣。有些人更慘。」安德斯拿起茶壺開始倒茶。他把杯子遞給芬里斯，指尖相觸，有一股刺癢沿著手指爬上芬里斯的手臂。魔法嗎？不是，因為他的紋身沒有一點反應。那不是魔法。芬里斯一面啜飲茶，一面瞪著面前的紙堆。這已經是第三次嘗試寫這一景了，前兩次都不理想。不過安德斯的建議在他心裡激起了些什麼。

「如果我修改的話，費里斯就不再是跟吃醋苦苦掙扎了。他不會想這感覺是哪裡來的，為什麼他會在乎，」芬里斯慢慢地說。「費里斯不知道他，他……想要安德魯的注意。他一直都沒明白。」

安德斯溫柔地微笑，給自己杯子裡添茶。「但你不覺得，」他溫和地說，「如果費里斯的反應不一樣會更好？假如，不是對假意的調情吃醋，而是覺得……想要保護他？不覺得這樣才符合他角色發展的軌跡、更符合他的天性嗎？」

芬里斯思考著安德斯的建議。Fasta Vass，這傢伙說得沒錯！費里斯越來越想要保護他人，插手其他的問題，讓他自己變得脆弱，對其他人產生感覺——見到安德魯受到傷害，產生想保護的念頭，這完全符合他的角色成長啊！安德斯又對了。

芬里斯甚至沒辦法生氣。他得寫下來。他把茶杯放下，拾起筆，開始把場景的骨幹寫出來。是的，現在一切都清楚多了。洞窟裡十分陰暗，唯一的光線來自一個燈籠，浸泡在昏黃閃爍的光線裡，模糊地顯出輪廓。安德魯低聲與奴隸販子和首領交談，首領是個光頭、留著濃密黑鬍子、性格殘暴的人，他深色的眼睛在安德魯說話的時候，散發著冷酷的表情。安德魯的聲音越來越大，越來越憤怒，卻在一記皮肉碰撞的聲音後倏然靜默，有個人倒下了。費里斯驚慌起來，想著他是否應該把被抓的精靈們丟一邊，先去救他的同伴，又或者他應該按照原計畫進行。他該怎麼做？他會怎麼做？

「感謝，」芬里斯一面寫一面喃喃說道。「這樣真的好。」

「嗯，」安德斯哼了一聲作為回應。「單獨拿出來看的話，其他的也不差，可是那不是你最佳水準。你本來就可以寫得更好。」

這真是天大的讚美。芬里斯無法否認每當安德斯讚美他的時候，心裡跟肚子裡那股飄飄然的感覺。大家總是討論他的長相外表與力量。但是安德斯總是能對他的才智發表意見。

芬里斯想起安德斯來他家裡第一天，他堅持芬里斯的寫作十分優秀，他講這話的方式。不是優秀，是十分卓越。甚至只要回憶起這段場景就能讓芬里斯從臉上一路紅到脖子根。他不習慣別人注意他的心智多過他的肉體。芬里斯喜歡這一點。他非常喜歡，也許超過他應該喜歡的程度。他非常喜歡安德斯，也許超過他應該喜歡的程度，而且 ……算了，什麼都不會發生的，但他忍不住一直想那也許，可能，假如他們能多相處一點時間……就跟那一樣蠢，芬里斯希望安德斯能注意他。他想要比他們之間已經蔓生的友誼更多的東西，但是他不能這樣，安德斯的友誼已經值得為之奮鬥了。

「我給你買了一個禮物，」芬里斯說道。「感謝你一直以來的幫忙。」他放下筆，指向桌尾一個棕色厚紙包裹的東西。安德斯站起來伸了個懶腰。伸展手臂的時候關節發出輕微的咖擦聲。

「什麼樣的禮物？希望是個很刺激的，」安德斯一面取笑，一面繞過桌子拿到包裹。「我該當場拆還是拿回去拆？」

「就在這裡拆吧，」芬里斯馬上說。他想知道安德斯喜不喜歡這個禮物，他是不是臆測太過，他是不是太過份，他是不是推進得太快——安德斯拆那厚紙包裝時，芬里斯如坐針氈。

「喔，底下還有紙包著，這麼貼心！」安德斯嘲弄著，拆完了外面的棕色包裝紙，裡面露出淺色的薄紙。他把這層打開，顯露出藍綠色的布料光澤。

「芬里斯，這 ——」安德斯抽出那塊織品，倒抽一口氣。「不會吧！」他手中拿著的藍綠色布料是一種輕盈的絲織品，裁縫都稱它府綢。寬版的腰帶是深梅紫色的絲絨。這件長衣非常美麗，已經在服裝店櫥窗展示了很久。一些小地方做了修改與補綴，長衣變身成法師都很喜愛穿著的正式袍子。即使身為科克沃的自由人，芬里斯並沒有忽視安全性的重要。他建議了幾種設計的修改——開衩方便活動，高領保護頸部，厚織腰帶保護腰部與下腹……它很漂亮，又很實穿，完全對得起它的價格。

「你喜歡它已經有一陣子了，」芬里斯小聲地講。「我想這應該是個不錯的禮物。」安德斯正忙著撫摸布料，臉上帶著一股罕見的敬畏的表情。

「它很美，可是價格 ——」安德斯猶豫著把袍子放回包裝紙上。「我不能收，這太貴重了！」但他的手指還是繼續撫摸著衣服，好像害怕一旦他不摸了，袍子就會分解消失一樣。

「這是禮物，」芬里斯說道。「只要你喜歡，它就值得。」

安德斯把袍子拿起來，在身上比了又比，微笑起來。「正義說如果我推辭掉，那就是傷害了你的慷慨大方。而且我有點太自私了沒辦法拒絕。」安德斯小心地把袍子摺好放在紙上，包成一個乾淨平整的包裹。芬里斯注視著安德斯靈巧的手指怎樣彎成一個優美的弧線。

他對每件事情都這麼仔細，不是嗎？安德斯花時間把他在乎的每件事情都做得好好的，像是煮茶，或是調配藥水材料。或者，芬里斯帶著一抹笑容想著，當他在戰鬥中用魔法縫合傷口的時候。安德斯是那麼細心又精確。他有著有力的雙手和精妙的撫觸。如果他那雙手碰觸他，不是為了治療，而是為了別的，感覺起來又會怎樣呢？

「芬里斯？你在想什麼？」安德斯的聲音把芬里斯從幻想中打破，差點把他嚇到離座。安德斯是什麼時候安靜迅速移過來的？他站在他椅子邊，臉上帶著奇怪的表情盯著他看。假如芬里斯喜歡賭博的話，他會說安德斯現在看起來 ……很深情。但是芬里斯不賭博。他早就不賭了。可是安德斯還站在那裡，他的嘴唇帶著柔和的微笑，金色的眼睛裡閃耀著幽默。

「我在想你觀察多久了，注意到我一直垂涎這件櫥窗裡的衣服，」安德斯輕鬆地逗他。「在那之前你又注意我多久了。安德魯的話……打從你在故事裡讓他出場的那一刻，他就已經圓滿了，芬里斯。」安德斯稍微彎身，仍然徘徊在芬里斯的身邊，但他的臉孔更近了，這麼近，他的嘴唇——

「什麼使你認為我在觀察？」芬里斯耳語般低聲說。

「一個幸運的猜測，」安德斯喃喃說道。「還有希望。」安德斯彎下身，吻在芬里斯微開的嘴唇上。他嚐起來有個薄荷茶的味道，而且十分溫暖。芬里斯不知道（稍後他也不記得了）是誰先開始移動，但他推開椅子，安德斯坐在桌上，繼續接吻。

「安卓斯特的奶子啊，你不知道我想這樣做有多久了，」芬里斯結束這吻的時候，安德斯喘著氣說道。當安德斯被親吻弄得暈陶陶的時候，看起來更英俊了，芬里斯帶著一點驕傲想著。他的頭髮亂翹，表情帶著迷茫，衣服也凌亂了。芬里斯再吻了他一次，儘管笨拙，他卻覺得難以置信地喜悅。

「多久了？」芬里斯忍不住要問，他把安德斯拉得更近了一點。安德斯微笑。

「我之前以為 《威士忌與玫瑰花》 是瓦里克寫的，你知道我為什麼那麼生氣嗎？你猜猜看？」安德斯悄聲說，雙眼明亮，臉上的表情充滿 ——柔情，對吧？芬里斯搖搖頭。安德斯的臉孔又更柔和了。

「因為我以為他注意到我對你抱著沒指望的感情，而他寫了那個東西取笑我，」安德斯說道。「那太荒謬了，因為瓦里克根本不是這種人，可是我還是受不了。後來我知道你就是那個作者——芬里斯，我一直在想你什麼時候會有點反應！」

「我對自己一無所知，直到現在，」芬里斯喃喃地說。「我以為我們之間的友誼已經足夠了。但不是這樣。顯然不夠。」

「當然不夠，」安德斯大笑起來，扯起芬里斯的衣領。「來吧，我們有很多事情要補上進度呢。」芬里斯被安德斯帶著，追著他要另一個吻，那些亂七八糟的草稿、衣服、茶杯，早就沒人記得了。

他們是有很多東西要補上，還有很多關於彼此的事情要認識呢。

\-----

《威士忌與玫瑰花》的第十九章已經在科克沃出版了，霍克對於作者身份的調查始終沒有進展。沒有人會相信瓦里克以外的其他人能寫出這種爆炸性的作品，瓦里克也無法說服任何人相信……他不是作者。瓦里克十分難受，霍克為了釐清真相搞得精疲力竭，卻只有些微收穫。

「也許我們應該放棄算了，」霍克看著那一套 《威士忌與玫瑰花》，喃喃說著。「花了幾個月想要查出作者身份，一點用也沒有。」

「可惡，」瓦里克用冷峻的的聲音說道。我實在不想同意你，可是有一點你沒錯。我說這不是我寫的，根本沒有人相信，而且也沒有人要出面認領稿費。這實在太神秘了。」他靠在椅子上，抬頭瞪著天花板上的粗木料。

「真希望我知道是誰寫的，」瓦里克又加了一句，口氣裡竟帶著一股惆悵。「他們很有天分，霍克，我絕不會介意讓他們大紅大紫，好讓龍之紀元成為文學的紀元。」他又笑了，既深沉又苦澀。

「但現在是特瑟拉的紀元，全都因為一本我沒寫過的書！」瓦里克嘆氣，指向桌上那一堆散放的書。「真是可惜。」

「我很抱歉，瓦里克，我們試過了，」霍克給他的朋友再倒了一杯酒作為安慰。除了瓦里克，誰還應該喝一杯。霍克帶了幾瓶酒到瓦里克的房間裡，如此他們可以喝酒互相療傷，但霍克還是希望自己能多幫朋友一點忙。 《威士忌與玫瑰花》這整件事讓瓦里克陷入無邊的悲慘與收不完的粉絲信。瓦里克已經用盡辦法都無法逃脫。

「我們是努力過了，最後這還是有意義的，」瓦里克答道，但是他的話被一陣敲門聲打斷。霍克起身去開門。會是誰呢？

「可能是安德斯或是芬里斯，」瓦里克說道。「我想跟他們道歉，因為把他們扯進『我的』愛情小說裡。跟他們說實話，假如他們願意相信我的話。」他聽起來沒什麼自信。霍克把門打開。

安德斯與芬里斯站在門外。芬里斯手上拿著一疊紙，另一隻手拿著一瓶酒。安德斯就 ——。他看起來非常愉快，而且跟芬里斯站得十分近。他們的手臂貼在一起，可是都不想因為肢體接觸而把彼此推開的樣子。這倒是很新鮮呢。

「不介意我們進來？」安德斯禮貌地問道，霍克往旁邊一站，讓他們進來瓦里克的房間。瓦里克看著芬里斯手上的紙張，哀嚎了一聲。

「造物主的蛋蛋，芬里斯， 《威士忌與玫瑰花》又有什麼問題了？你看了第十六章的露骨床戲還沒發瘋嗎？是嗎？因為我根本沒有——」

「不，」芬里斯迅捷地說道，穿過房間，把酒放在桌上，然後把手上的東西交給瓦里克。「是這樣的。」芬里斯坐下，安德斯坐在他身邊，兩人還是黏得很近，肩膀到屁股都貼在一起。他們是什麼時候變得這麼如膠似漆？難不成也是 《威士忌與玫瑰花》幹的好事？

瓦里克瞪著那堆稿子。他的臉變得煞白。他拿起第一張稿紙，清了清喉嚨，大聲唸出標題。

「《威士忌與玫瑰花》，第二十章，」瓦里克聲音轉柔，放下稿紙，回頭望著芬里斯，認真的看著他。瓦里克伸手到外套口袋，拿出一副金絲框眼鏡戴上。芬里斯恢復平常看人的樣子。霍克坐在瓦里克身邊，歪著頭，也在讀第一頁稿子。手寫的，字跡非常俐落優美。文筆看起來非常眼熟。

「所以……是你寫的，」瓦里克靜靜地說。芬里斯點點頭。

「我沒有拿錢。那都算是你的，」芬里斯肯定地說。「我不是為了錢而寫的。」

「那些都該屬於你，」瓦里克答道。

「我不需要，」芬里斯反駁。「我夠用了。」

「不，但那是你賺來的。這都是你獲得的，」瓦里克指著那堆積如山的粉絲信。「你應當把自己的名字放上去，不是用我的。」

「不要。那樣 ……太危險了。你知道的，」芬里斯堅持。「我很抱歉冒用了你的名字發表小說，但是我不能……」

「芬里斯的意思是說，」安德斯適時的插嘴，「他不能公開自己是 《威士忌與玫瑰花》作者，那會引來奴隸販子的注意。但是他想要為冒名道歉，瓦里克，他想給你看最後一章還有結語，告訴你實話，現在這件事就算告一段落了。」

「沒錯。謝謝你，安德斯，」芬里斯說道，聽起來大大鬆了一口氣。

「所以你跟他一起做這件事，小金毛？」瓦里克問道。「多久了？」

「白柳樹皮煎茶，第八章，」安德斯和芬里斯同時回答。

「那你們這個那個在一起又多久了？」霍克問道，指著他們黏在一起的樣子。

芬里斯深色的臉頰羞得通紅，安德斯蒼白的臉也變成粉紅色。兩個人都看起來極度害羞，避免正面對上霍克疑問的表情。最後是芬里斯用小得聽不見的聲音回答了。

「我沒聽見，你得說大聲一點，」瓦里克說道，他的表情從震驚到困惑的愉快，現在終於變得柔和。

「我們在寫第十二章的時候，」芬里斯招認。瓦里克眨眨眼睛，大笑起來，霍克終於安心了。霍克也如釋重負的吐出一口氣。瓦里克仍然看起來是幾個星期沒睡好覺的樣子，但他現在總算看上去正常些了。更快樂一點。至少他的困境解決了，但是安卓斯特的屁股，霍克根本猜不到芬里斯就那個神秘作者！

「這什麼豬兔屎！」瓦里克大叫。「一直以來，沒有一個人猜到！可惡。」他一面搖頭一面微笑。芬里斯小心地回以微笑。

「你知道，芬里斯，只要我們清了你頭上的賞金，幹掉你的前主人，你就可以隨心所欲用你的名字出書，愛出幾本出幾本，」瓦里斯建議著。「只要跟我的出版商合作，有 《威士忌與玫瑰花》一半的成功的話……商機無限，商機無限哪！」

「再看看吧，」芬里斯回答，靠向安德斯。「我會跟我的編輯討論的。」

「那就先來喝一輪？」霍克建議，又開了一瓶酒，他一面倒酒一面想，把酒同歡總是比借酒澆愁好太多了。也比一個人喝好太多了。好東西就是要跟好朋友分享。

「當然了，在我的下一部作品裡，你們兩個就不會再放閃了。你們已經用我的名義閃夠了我這輩子的份，」瓦里克肯定地說，同時安德斯親了一下芬里斯的臉頰，芬里斯把他推開。安德斯大笑，環抱著芬里斯的肩膀。

「沒關係，」安德斯愉快地告訴瓦里克。「我們已經被太多人說，我們長得好像費里斯跟安德魯。再寫下一部只會得到更多不必要的關注！」

霍克坐回位子上，看著他的朋友們笑談。他看看瓦里克，過去幾個月陷入愁雲慘霧，現在擺脫了所有陰霾。他看看安德斯，直到不久前都還老是悶悶不樂，現在整個人因為幸福而散發笑容與光芒。他看看芬里斯，平常總是那麼陰鬱又尖銳，現在在安德斯的讚美與熱情下變得柔和又滿足。再想想這一切都是來自於一篇神秘的朋友原型小說。

「我們應該把其他人都找來，」霍克宣布。「讓他們知道我們之中誕生了兩位優秀的作家。」

沒有人反對，霍克便把其他人都找來，大肆慶祝了一番，不然，朋友是要幹什麼的？整夜裡他們恭喜芬里斯的成功，讚美他的天分，罵他和安德斯竟然瞞著他們那麼多事情。一切都結束，大家回家休息時，安德斯和芬里斯手牽手離開了倒吊男酒館，往上城區走去，霍克安頓下來，開始從頭讀起已經全部寫完的 《威士忌與玫瑰花》。畢竟，他的原則就是坑平之前絕不入場。

「生命就像威士忌與玫瑰花，」他對著睡著的愛犬喃喃說著。「既有苦澀，也有順暢，既有甜美，也有尖刺，如此的對比，才能讓一切都均衡完整起來。」


	2. 作者身份真相大白！

**293年後，《威士忌與玫瑰花》的作者終於現身！**

文／瑪麗亞．特瑪斯

流傳將近三百年的愛情小說鉅著《威士忌與玫瑰花》，感動賽達斯大陸與世界其他角落無數讀者。這部小說在龍之紀元的文學史上有著殿堂樑柱般的經典地位，是天才作家、冒險家、政治家瓦里克．特瑟拉的藝術遺產之一。許多讀者與學者觀察了瓦里克．特瑟拉的作品，會發現特瑟拉從未公開評論《威士忌與玫瑰花》。他在自傳中有一句著名的陳述：「作品會為自己發聲」。《威士忌與玫瑰花》問世將近三個世紀，近日發現了瓦里克．特瑟拉的私人文件與書信，撼動了整個文壇。

「它真的非常不同凡響，」埃利亞．安德森博士談到這個發現。安德森博士是科克沃大學的名譽教授，目前是特瑟拉圖書館的館長，相信這些日記是這世代最重要的文學發現。

「有了這些（日記），我們可以更深入的瞭解瓦里克．特瑟拉的生平與內在思想。他是個在政治上特立獨行的人物，也是一個傑出的諷刺家。但是，更重要的發現是關於特瑟拉多變的人際關係，是他跟……」安德森博士說著，降低聲音，好像將要揭露一個天大的秘密，「這就是為什麼我們在這裡的原因，對吧？」

特瑟拉的日記與書信顯示他並不是《威士忌與玫瑰花》的真實作者。這本小說冠以他的名字、透過他的出版商出版，瓦里克．特瑟拉不情願的運用他的名字與影響力為同時期另一個科克沃的名人發行這本書。瓦里克生前從未提過這個作者的名字，但在這些書信裡，真相揭露了。《威士忌與玫瑰花》是龍之紀元著名的詩人、劇作家、劍術大師芬里斯的第一部作品。

芬里斯在瓦里斯．特瑟拉擔任科克沃子爵後，便以外交官與顧問的身份為其服務。他在龍之紀元34年，在第一次科克沃戰爭前以難民的身份來到此地。芬里斯出身卑微，原是塔文特帝國的脫逃奴隸，後來成為他的年代中最博學最受尊崇的人物。他熱烈支持精靈權益與奴隸解放運動，並以毒辣機智的政治短文與熱情的書信聞名。現在他又獲得了另一個名聲：史上偉大愛情小說的創作者。

「原本大家都知道費里斯這個人物是以芬里斯為原型啟發出來的，但是知道芬里斯才是作者，給這個作品添加了不一樣的層次，」安德森博士說道。「我們終於可以給他這個遲來太久的肯定。」

特瑟拉與芬里斯的書信集是一個希罕的發現，考慮到年代久遠與當初他們生活的環境。更珍貴的一點是雙方往來的信件都保持得十分完整。特瑟拉的信件是在科克沃堡壘的修復工作中發現的，而芬里斯的信件則長期被私人收藏家持有。安德森博士與他的團隊進行了繁瑣的工作，比對信件日期，確認順序與發信的地點。

「這些信裡的內容真是十分豐富，足以衝擊心智，」安德森承認。「實在令人興奮。」

這些信裡顯示芬里斯不是獨力完成 《威士忌與玫瑰花》。他的編輯與共同作者是惡名昭彰的法師反抗運動人士安德斯。特瑟拉的日記中暗示他允許芬里斯以自己的名字出版的原因。不只是因為瓦里克．特瑟拉已經擁有一群讀者，而且當時芬里斯仍是一個在逃奴隸，安德斯涉入小說的寫作也部分解釋了為什麼特瑟拉願意接受不屬於他的肯定與名聲。

「學者們都很瞭解特瑟拉有保護朋友的天性，有帳冊顯示他一直賄賂卡塔傭兵，以保護他住在城市危險區域的朋友們，」安德森解釋道。「所以也不難理解特瑟拉讓芬里斯冒名出版，是為了保護芬里斯不被賞金獵人追蹤。」

特瑟拉與芬里斯的書信往來中顯示這兩位大師彼此間深厚的友誼。他們以機智充滿魅力的方式爭論哲學、譬喻、時事，即使過了將近三百年，讀起來依然充滿趣味。安德森博士斷言，特瑟拉與芬里斯一定也很高興能聽到這樣的評價。

安德森博士帶著微笑補充：「我一點都不懷疑瓦里克．特瑟拉地下有知的話，也會（對這個發現）感到興奮。《威士忌與玫瑰花》終於又能為自己發聲了。」

本展覽標題為「《威士忌與玫瑰花》：手稿背後的故事」將於收穫月十日於科克沃歷史與藝術博物館向公共開放。


End file.
